


Silk Touch

by amooniesong



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Gags, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mask and Goggles, Restraints, Smut, Softcore Porn, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27550150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amooniesong/pseuds/amooniesong
Summary: George always enjoyed the nights he was in control. Tonight was no different, though he had no plans to treat his boyfriend particularly harshly - in fact, he intended to do quite the opposite. It was the reason Dream already had a thin strip of silk wrapped around his wrists, and the reason George held another piece of fabric in his hands as he straddled Dream’s upper body.--------------Sometimes, GCSE English Literature lessons come in handy...
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 288





	Silk Touch

**Author's Note:**

> usual stuff: don't send this to ccs, if you don't like this don't read it, check the tags before going any further. if you're gonna spread this on twitter at *least* follow me, give me clout if you've not got a better hobby than shitting on fic writers

George always enjoyed the nights he was in control. Tonight was no different, though he had no plans to treat his boyfriend particularly harshly - in fact, he intended to do quite the opposite. It was the reason Dream already had a thin strip of silk wrapped around his wrists, and the reason George held another piece of fabric in his hands as he straddled Dream’s upper body.

“Mouth, or eyes?” He asked, and the way that Dream’s pupils dilated for just a moment before he opened his mouth to answer gave George all the information he needed. The way that the younger man’s hazel and green irises disappeared at the mere suggestion of losing either his vision or his ability to speak… George’s mouth watered, and he used the excess saliva to wet his own lips before leaning down to press a soft kiss to Dream’s. He didn’t linger too long, pulling back before Dream could get any ideas about reciprocating the motion, though he seemed to know his place for the night quite well already: he didn’t so much as whine at the show of affection.

“I want you to watch me, Dream. Is it okay if I gag you with this? It won’t be tight, I don’t want to hurt you…” A gloved hand came to Dream’s cheek, thumb brushing over his cheekbones and tracing the pattern of his freckles that dusted his skin. “I want you to feel safe.”

“Yes, George, you can gag me.” Dream practically whispered, his voice shaking and breathless. 

“Good boy.” He purred, pulling his hand away from Dream’s cheek and crooking a finger to silently instruct Dream to lift his head. He did so without protest, and George brought the silk between Dream and the sheets beneath them. As he started to tie the silk in place he was careful not to tangle Dream’s hair in the knot, and once the fabric was secured he moved back - careful to grind against Dream’s hips - to admire his handiwork.

“Beautiful.” He whispered. “You’re  _ so  _ beautiful like this Dream.”

There was a muffled whine at that, a sound that made George all the more excited for his plans. While he was being gentle, he couldn’t risk being  _ too  _ lenient, so he got back to his feet and stood beside the bed - making sure Dream was left without any kind of contact.

“You have to behave, alright? You know how to be good for me,  _ sweetheart,  _ so let’s keep being good. I don’t want to have to leave you alone all night.”

Dream’s lack of a response made it clear to George that he’d understood, and so he moved closer to him once more. Rather than returning to his position on the bed, George took his hands and began to slowly unbuckle the belt around his waist. Normally the garment would have been thrown across the room in a flurry, but that wasn’t what tonight was about. Tonight was about being gentle, about teasing, about taking his time, and George took great pleasure in dragging the tongue of Dream’s belt through every single punch hole: it wasn’t as if he could speak up and demand he go faster, and Dream knew the punishment if he tried.

Still, George didn’t stop the torment after his belt was undone. He was slow to unbutton and unzip his jeans, and even slower to pull them down from his hips. The only mercy Dream was given was that his shirt stayed on - it would have been impossible to remove the garment without untying his hands and George wanted to keep the restraints in place. 

Rather than focus on removing the final piece of fabric that kept Dream’s erection hidden, George decided to play for just a little longer. He moved back onto the bed, lying his torso beside Dream’s legs and letting his ungloved hand run over his thighs, while the hand hidden by the velvet material rested on his stomach.

“I’ve been waiting for this for a week, Dream.” George said quietly, his lips finding olive skin and pressing against it softly. He could feel the muscles in Dream’s thighs tighten at the touch, and so he kissed again. “ _ A week.  _ Everyone thought I threw MCC, they didn’t realise I was working with a handicap: but it’s worth it for you Dream. I’m going to make you feel  _ so  _ good tonight.”

Another kiss was pressed to his leg, then another, and then George began to adjust himself. Rather than remaining where he lay, he returned to straddling Dream, and he let the hand wandering over his flesh move up the inside of his thighs and brush over the tenting fabric of his boxers. One final tease before he let the tips of his fingers tuck themselves beneath the waistband and pull the offending clothing aside. He removed them entirely from Dream, before looking back up and taking in the sight of his cock.

God, George would  _ never  _ get over just how  _ big  _ Dream was. He wasn’t  _ just  _ long or  _ just  _ girthy, and while he had certainly been blessed it was never problematic: George had just learned  _ very quickly  _ how to control his gag reflex.

That didn’t matter tonight, though, because George had been planning this for quite some time. 

“Look at me, Dream, I want to see your eyes when I touch you. No closing them, sweetheart, okay?”

Dream nodded, and George smiled up at him kindly. He leaned down to place one final kiss on the inside of his thigh for good measure, before he began to remove his glove.

Like everything else he’d done in the buildup to the moment, he did so slowly and precisely. He showed his wrist - his veins clear against his blue skin - then his palm, then his thumb. His fingers were the last to be revealed, his skin glossy and wet, glistening underneath the light of their bedroom. A week sitting in a vaseline filled glove had softened his skin considerably: the callouses that used to decorate the tips of his fingers were gone and his skin was smooth. Rather than immediately take hold of Dream, George used a tissue to wipe away the excess gel before recoating his hand with lube.

The first touch was quick - a contrast to everything that came before it - and George heard Dream’s breath hitching in his throat as his hips came away from the bedsheets. He just chuckled as he used his free hand to push him back down softly, fingers giving a light squeeze at the base of his member.

“Behave.” George chastised, his eyes fluttering up to meet Dream’s as he tapped two fingers lightly against him. “Or else.”

As Dream settled back onto the bed, George let his hand begin to move ever so slowly and muffled noises began to pour from Dream’s lips  _ much  _ more readily than before. Taking his time, George made sure to catalogue what every move did to him. He knew now that a swipe of his thumb over the head resulted in a shaky exhale, but pressing the pad of his thumb over his urethra and smearing his skin with leaking precum instead elicited a squeak of pleasure. The lower down the shaft George’s hand was when his fingers squeezed, the lower the groan that came from Dream. Exploring him so slowly was driving George almost as insane as it was Dream, and so eventually - for both of their sakes - his hand began to move just a little quicker. He still teased him, adjusting his grip experimentally and randomly to draw more beautiful noises from Dream’s lips. George didn’t even need to be touched to feel the heat in his own stomach starting to twist into knots.

“You’re being so good for me, Dream.” George complimented, smiling to himself as Dream managed to keep his hips still even while he was being praised. For that, he decided, he could have a little treat.

The treat in question was George shifting his body to angle himself a little better - allowing his soft hand to focus on the main shaft of his member while his tongue darted from between his lips and carefully licked over his head. He could tell that it took absolutely  _ everything  _ in Dream to keep his cool in that moment, and that quiet whine he heard was only confirmation of how hard he was working to restrain himself. George’s lips curled into a smile, and as he pulled his tongue back into his mouth he pressed a kiss against the most sensitive spots he could find. The sounds Dream made now were like ecstasy, and George couldn’t get enough of them. They made his heart race, his stomach churned and knotted tighter, and so he let his mouth form an o-shape to envelope the tip of Dream. 

The next whimper he heard was followed by a sob, with George quick to stop moving and instead look back up to his partner.

“Dream?” He asked softly. “Are you alright?”

There was a hasty nod from the other, but George still let go of him entirely. Rather than continue with his teasing, he moved to untie the silk from Dream’s head and used his hands - both soft and worn - to wipe the tears from his cheeks.

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yes--” He whispered, closing his eyes for just a moment and letting his head fall back onto the pillow while his cock twitched and ached from desire. “I just need  _ more,  _ George.  _ Please…” _

“More?” George smiled. “Oh,  _ sweetheart,  _ you only had to ask.”

With a final kiss pressed against the tip of Dream’s nose, George returned to his place between Dream’s legs. Though he didn’t work quite as slowly as before, he still wasn’t giving Dream his all. Tonight wasn’t about choking on Dream’s cock, it was about teasing his orgasm out of him, but George showed a little mercy. He ran his tongue over Dream’s entire length rather than just the tip, the grip of his soft fingers was much more consistent than it had been before, and when he finally took Dream into his mouth he allowed himself to take in  _ much  _ more. 

Dream continued to behave, keeping his hips against the bed rather than thrusting up into the air (and into George’s throat) like he wanted to, and George could only reward him for that. He sucked his cheeks in a little tighter as he moved his head up and down, both hands moving to squeeze his balls ever so slightly. His thumbs tangled in the soft curls of Dream’s pubic hair, and as his fingers moved in synchronisation with his head he heard a breathy moan coming from Dream.

“George I’m--”

His hands squeezed tighter, encouraging Dream to climax without uttering another word.

So he did.

George felt Dream’s cock twitching in his mouth as he orgasmed, spurts of thick cum lining the back of his throat as he began to pull back. He didn’t remove Dream’s length entirely, though, leaving his tip on his tongue and opening his mouth so Dream could see cum pooling in his mouth. Rather than continue to play with Dream’s balls, his softer hand moved back to his cock and slowly pumped up and down to work him through his orgasm - waiting until there wasn’t a drop of cum left in him before he let go. 

He made sure to maintain eye contact with Dream as he swirled the liquid around his mouth, letting it mix with his saliva, before he gulped it down in one swift motion.

“Fuck…” Dream whispered. “George…”

“And to think, I thought GCSE English would be utterly useless.”

“What the fuck are you talking about?”

“Of Mice and Men, Curley put vaseline in a glove to keep his hand soft for his wife.” George said matter of factly, and Dream raised an eyebrow for a moment, before he threw his head back and laughed.

“You can’t transition from swallowing cum to talking about a shitty old book that quickly!”

“Yes I can.” George replied, shifting to press a kiss to Dream’s cheek before he stood from the bed entirely. “I’m going to brush my teeth, I’ll be back for cuddles in a minute okay?”

“Don’t you need a hand?” Dream asked, though he made no attempt of moving after George.

“Don’t worry about me.” He replied. “I wanna find out if the vaseline worked for myself.”

As George made his way out of their bedroom he was followed by a pillow flying through the air, hitting the back of his head and sending both men into fits of giggles.

  
It turned out that the glove worked  _ very  _ well.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos & comments always appreciated, thank you for reading! hope you enjoyed!


End file.
